Single-phase motors are commonly used in small power home appliances such as, clothes washing machines, dish washers, refrigerators, air conditioners or the like. In terms of the relative positions of the stator and the rotor, the single-phase motors are categorized into inner-rotor motors and outer-rotor motors. As its name suggests, in a single-phase outer-rotor motor, the stator is disposed in an interior, the rotor surrounds the stator, and a load can be directly embedded in the rotor. For the single-phase outer-rotor motor, it has been desired to reduce the cogging torque of the motor and avoid the dead-point position when the rotor stops.